drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Mike
Mike is a human that got trapped in the Raposa world, due to his coma. He wishes to return to his own world. Mike's personality isn't deeply looked into. It is explained that he is nice, according to what the Raposa have said. Mike is shown to have a lot of faith in people, seeing as he is the only Turtle Rock character who didn't go straight to the conclusion of giving up when Wilfre threw Heather's Pendant away into the ocean. He is shown to be caring, as he did consider Wilfre's intentions in The Next Chapter to be decent. Appearance Mike is a young human boy with spiky blond hair. He wears a grey jacket, a white t-shirt, blue pants and sneakers. Biography Mike was originally a normal boy living in Real Life with his sister Heather and his mother and father. One day they headed to the carnival and won dolls of Jowee and Mari. On their way home they crashed into a truck resulting in the death of Heather and Mike's parents and Mike fell into a coma. Heather rushed her brother to a hospital. Heather prays to God to save Mike from his coma. He dreamed of The Raposa World which came into existence while he slept. Drawn to Life Mike gets trapped in Rapo City with two Raposa children. They are soon saved by The Hero who takes him to the village. The Mayor allows him to stay, and he stays at Dr. Cure's hospital for the rest of the game. Raposa often ask him what happened to his ears due to the fact they are unaware that he is a human. Mike will often reply "What the heck is a Raposa anyway?" Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) In the wii game Mike becomes the techinician of the village and is in charge of the Lighthouse. Mike however got lost in an icy cave causing The Hero and Jowee to have to rescue him. They bring him back to the village where the adventure continues. Trivia * When Mike is first rescued the message that pops up says: "Congrats! You found Mike?" this is the first time the game highlights that he is different. However, a similar message pops up when you rescue Unagi. ** The question mark on Unagi's message may or may not be intentional. * There is an unused sprite for Mike in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter That shows him wearing the head of one of the Robosa, and struggling to take it off. * He also appears in Lock's Quest as a Raposa who complains that there is no wifi. The fact that he is the only Raposa in the game may be a nudge as to how Mike is the only human in Drawn to Life. *In promotional artwork, his jacket is green. Quotes "What's wrong with my ears?" Upon meeting the Mayor. "This must be a dream!" Upon meeting Mari. "What the heck Is a Raposa anyway?" Upon completing the first game. Media Moe Unused.gif|Moe in Mike's clothes. Mike Art.JPG|Full body art of Mike. Mike's family.png Mike in real life.PNG Category:Characters Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Needs image Category:Sprites Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter